


Foggy Forest

by WendigoStudios66



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cliffhangers, Fog, Forests, Hiking, Horror, Other, POV First Person, Psychological Horror, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29385054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WendigoStudios66/pseuds/WendigoStudios66
Summary: A young successful business owner after spending several hours earning money to pay off bills and a debt from the bank, decides to escape from the rat race for a while and checks into a hotel known for nature activities. With low money and no other choices available, he heads on a hike to the forest the hotel owns. However he's surprised to learn that there's a thick fog rolling in the air, thinking nothing of it, he heads into the forest and finds the hike isn't that bad until he becomes cloaked in fog.





	Foggy Forest

It was a rather quiet day outside which I liked, I took a deep breath and looked out the window to see the outside world. It was like any unban city, there were several buildings surrounding my office which were tall skyscrapers like my own office building though mine was a bit smaller. Looking toward the streets, there were tons of people walking to and fro to their workplaces and their homes which were probably close to or far from the crazy life of the city, some of the homes were very small while others were tall apartments but couldn’t match the height of my office building. Cars drove down the streets at nearly a blinding speed of light, making it difficult to tell if they were cars. I stared at the moving vehicles for a bit and started making bets with myself on who would win the made-up race I made in my head, it was a nice break from the chain of work I did.   
However a sudden slamming sound on my office desk made me look up as someone had dropped something heavy on my desk, there were shacks of paperwork just sitting there all with the same thing on it: they were most likely letters or finished reports from the other workers, I was just hoping it wasn’t what I thought it was. But I slowly sat up from my chair and looked over the piles of paper, I gave a defeated sigh, it was bills, those were what made the slamming sound.  
“For Pete’s sake!!” I exclaimed angrily, slamming my fist on my office, almost knocking over my cup of coffee and the several other paperwork I was working on. “Bills?! Already?! I hadn’t even ended the month!!” I was already having a bad day already since I was stressing over a worker handing in a late report then a failure at a meeting earlier, but this...I was enraged.  
Pushing my glasses up, I furiously shoved the piles of bills off my desk and slammed my pen on the ground. I dropped back into my chair and snorted with anger, crossing my arms over my chest. “Oh how I hate bills,” I growled under my breath. “What the heck is up with those fools anyway? Just wanna have their cake and eat it.”   
I sighed and looked up at the large portrait I had hung up in my office, it wasn’t anything too special, it was just a portrait of me standing outside of my business building looking tall and proud, I looked so satisfied back then and even then I still felt proud and pride when thinking about that moment but not right now at this moment, especially with that giant shack of bills sitting on my desk, staring at me smug.  
“Mr. Dan!” called my assistant who was named Sarah Head strong, came rushing into my office with a bunch of paper in her hands. I turned around and faced her, starting to feel dread as I stared at the paper as my mind knew what this meant. “What is it? Is it a report from the other workers?” I asked hopeful, but my hopes and dreams were torn apart by her next response. “No sir, we have been getting bills much earlier than intended from our assistants in the other building and other companies that don’t work with us though I don’t know why, it seems like we own them a debt.”  
My jaw dropped open in shock before my facial expression shifted back to one of anger, I honestly wanted to smack my head on the wall from my bad luck, but somehow I stood standing just staring at my assistant as if she had lost it. “Are you kidding me?” I finally asked, my voice emotionless despite the anger bubbling inside me like hot lava inside a volcano. Sarah shook her head sadly. “No I’m afraid not, sir,” she replied, her voice soft as if she was close to tears which she probably was.  
I gritted my teeth in frustration as I shoved my glasses up onto my face as they were starting to fall from place once again. “Where the heck are they anyways?!” I barked angrily at Sarah. “I want to have a word with them!” Sarah flinched at my tone of voice and shakily pointed a finger down the hall. “In the other building which is to the left at the platform.” I sighed then stormed out of my office, slamming the door behind me which made an echo in the office.  
The office I worked in was rather huge, looking behind me revealed the usual setup of an office, there were many people working at desks and computers, typing furiously on the computers which was for the line of designs for T-shirts or any items that would be sold in stores. Looking around the area I was in, it was a large glassway hallway that served as the final floor to my workplace. I could only see the floor below me but no more than that as the floor on the fourth floor wasn’t made of glass.  
The second building I was heading to was the height as my workplace and type of building, though blocking off the entrance was a wooden door made of wood I didn’t know and a glass outline held it up in place. I knocked hard on the door, breathing heavily through my nose as I attempted to keep my anger in check but failing, I looked down at my watch impatiently, an angry snort escaped my lips as I looked back up at the door.  
Thankfully someone came to the door and opened it, I straightened my tie and dusted off my suit to make myself look way better then I felt. The door fully opened revealing a young woman with dark brown hair, brown eyes and dark skin, she wore on the standard business suit for women, this was one of the assistants for our partner company. “Morning Mr. Dan Heartcastle,” she said in a formal and peasant tone as she shook my hand, I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself as I prepared my response.  
“Morning, Lena James,” I responded, trying to sound formal despite the previous situation that had happened. “I was wondering if I could see the boss Mr. Benjamin Smith.” Lena’s smile faded as she heard this, she probably guessed from my tone of voice that this wasn’t going to be a formal conversation. “Umm, you may, he’s just in his office, I’ll take you there if you need.”  
“Thanks, but I’ll be fine,” I responded as I walked by her and headed into the building. I knew this building like the back of my hand so I didn’t need help finding the office. The other office building was quite a sight to behold: the floor was made out of some kind of gavel material, there was a staircase in the middle leading downward to the fourth floor. On the left side of the staircase, there was a small table and a set of chairs, some people were sitting at the table, tapping furiously at a computer or a phone. ‘Such hardworking folks,’ I thought to myself as I passed by them, some looked up from their work and waved at me, I just simply waved back.  
I finally reached the office I was looking for, the gold plate on the door read: ‘Mr. Benjamin Smith, boss’ office.’ I took a deep breath and knocked on the door, I had put most of my anger down and was feeling a little bit better, I was starting to feel confident that maybe I could get through this conversation without having a breakdown. The door opened about ten seconds later, I wasn’t checking the time on my watch, and Mr. Benjamin soon came to the door.  
“Mr. Dan Heartcastle?” he asked in a pleasant tone, reaching out with his hand and shook mine, I was feeling much better so I was able to smile. “Morning, Mr. Benjamin,” I responded formally. “What brings you here today?” I went silent as I reflected back on what made me get angry and storm out of my office, but I took a deep breath and attempted to keep myself calm and formal, lashing out wouldn’t get me anywhere. “I’m afraid I have a bit of a situation, actually more of a problem,” I said, taking another breath.  
“Oh dear,” Benjamin said, starting to become worried almost like he knew what was going on or why I was here though I was certain he really didn’t know why I was at his office. The two of us headed into his office, I sat down in a normal chair while he sat down in his office chair, he nervously tapped his fingers on the top like he was nervous about something like a test or important exam. “So, what is this problem?” he asked carefully, trying to sound formal but failing.  
“It’s this,” I responded, pulling out the set of bills I had collected from my office and setting it on his desk, Benjamin stood up and took a good look at each one carefully, I sat in my chair and crossed my arms over my chest. “Oh dear,” he sighed, putting a hand to his face, I cocked my head to the side in confusion as I didn’t understand what he meant. “I see you got the same thing we did.”  
I blinked in confusion as my facial expression shifted into one of surprise, I stared at him as I didn’t understand what he meant. “What do you mean?” I demanded, standing from my chair and joining his side. “Well, you see, over the last two days, we’ve been getting bills from many different companies that we used services from, not just for work but for home as well, much earlier then we intended. At first, I didn’t let this bother me at first as we had a lot of money and we could definitely make more just in case. But then it got worse, we received a debt from the bank today.” This answer confused and angered me more.   
“Hold on!” I cut him off at the last sentence as my mind was still processing what Benjamin was saying. “Are you saying that you got bills as well as us?! Then a debt?!?” My voice almost sounding like a shrill scream then my usual male voice, Benjamin nodded, putting a hand to his face before sighing a rather long sigh and dropping back into his chair. “Alright, what the hell is going on anyway?!” I yelled angrily, now feeling angry once again at the unfairness of the situation for both me and my partners.  
Benjamin just shrugged, I guessed he didn’t know the answer much like I didn’t know either. “I have no idea,” he replied, crossing his arms over his chest. “The only thing I know we’re in for a hard time because of bills and a debt.” Before he could say anything else, I suddenly ran out of his office before he could stop me as I needed a few minutes to process what I heard. “What in the world is going on? Why are we getting bills so much early?” That question was bouncing around in my head so much that I almost got a headache, but I didn’t understand what was on earth was going on as I didn’t recall anyone using that much power at our building, well at least I didn’t.  
“Dan?” Benjamin asked in concern, opening his office door and looking out. “Are you alright?” I didn’t answer at first as I was still stressed, angry and confused, but after a few seconds, I took a deep breath and walked back into his office. “I’m fine,” I replied though in all honesty, I wasn’t ok. “I was just surprised and didn’t know what on earth to think at first.” I gave a heavy sigh before dropping back into my chair, putting my hand to my head.  
“So now what?” Benjamin settled on his office chair and ran his hand through his hair, sweat had formed on his forehead as did mine despite the fact we hadn’t done any work at that moment. “What on earth are we going to do now? There’s a huge set of bills and a debt stacking up our money to the point of it’ll equal thousands of dollars that will put both of our companies broke! What plan do we even have?!”  
Benjamin stayed quiet as he rubbed his chin in thought, I stared at him intensely as I really wanted an answer for this problem. “I might have something,” he responded, snapping out of his thoughts. “Over the past few weeks, our silk made T-shirts have been recently going up in sales, have they? We could just sell those in large amounts to football fans next time a football game gets going.”  
“Are you serious?!” I yelled angrily at him, making him flinch and skid backwards in his chair. “How are we supposed to sell that many shirts in order to pay that debt?! What plan do we have?!” I took a deep breath to calm myself before strolling over to the exit to leave. "Don't worry, I have a plan for everything," Benjamin said to me as I left the office. "We'll get this problem all sorted out." I snorted and closed the door to the office before stopping in the middle of the building.  
Although I didn't say it, I was worried mostly for the employees at my and Benjamin's workplace, mostly for their health and safety. Yes, it was true that our silk T-shirts were the best sellers of our company, but there was no way we could possibly make enough T-shirts in less then two weeks without really burning out our employees and causing so many problems.  
I looked back at the employees who were going to and fro from different places in the building, I gave a gulp as I watched them. If this kept up, something terrible would happen to the fine men and women who worked for me and Benjamin, but all I could do was go back to work and hope for the best, however I wasn’t prepared for what was to come next.

A week later  
The weather was rather gloomy out despite the evening coming in fast, I had to half shut my eyes in order to be able to see where I was driving as they were starting to hurt rather badly, but I needed to keep them open so I didn’t crash my car into anyone’s else. I gave a heavy sigh as I looked around for a hotel, but I couldn’t go to any fancy hotels as those would cost me a lot of money and I couldn’t afford to lose more.  
I looked left and right but the area I was in was a forest place, hundreds of trees were spread out as far as the eye could see, bushes poked out of the ground and covered the ground near the trees and covered the ground to make it hard for me to see. I gave a heavy sigh before rubbing the back of my neck, I didn’t think I could feel so stressed in my life, yet here I was. You may be asking me why I’m feeling this way, well I’ll inform you on my situation. It had been a week since we had paid off the debt, the way we did it was to work as hard as we could to produce T-shirts in less than five seconds and pack them up in boxes to send to stores in large amounts.  
It was stressful work as you may think, but it was well worth it as we managed to pay off all the bills and the debt meaning no more bills for a long time. However the bad news is, my stress levels had started to advance ten fold which wasn’t a good thing meaning that I got angrier more than usual and snapping at everyone in my workplace, almost every little thing was a trigger. This wasn’t a good attitude for me or my staff so I went to my therapist to get advice for my problem, she recommended that I take a week off work and go take a vocation since the stressful week of work had really taken a toll on me and nearly caused me to have a mental breakdown.   
I didn't know what that meant, but I didn’t like the sound of that so I immediately agreed to take this vacation. But finding a hotel with some activities and a cheap price is easier said than done as any close hotel I found had the prices at a ridiculous price like a thousand dollars or something like that so I couldn't go there as I needed to save money for my entire company. This admittedly made me a little upset, whenever I'm on vacation, I like to spend a little extra money on activities and other things since I don't like to sit on my butt and do nothing when I'm on vacation. Fancy dinners are also something I enjoy greatly, when I'm at home or on a trip, I always get a fancy dinner so I feel satisfied and give off a good impression whenever I'm with other people. Okay, it's only a week and I'm very capable of surviving without fancy dinners, I mean I could order a half decent meal from these half priced hotels if I ever found one.  
I took a deep breath and looked around once again, I let out a gasp as I found a hotel just at the end of the forest. I sighed in relief as I wasn't looking forward to driving around in the woods for another day. I pulled into the parking lot of the hotel, then got out and carried my luggage out of the car, it was easy to carry as I just brought the important stuff like clothes, toothbrush, sunscreen etc. When I got to the front desk, I set my suitcase down and rang the bell, nothing happened. I gave a frustrated groan and rang the bell for probably a few minutes, my eyes were knotted in frustration and my teeth were gritted tight. Finally a young lady came out from the back room and took her place at the desk. "Can I help you?" She asked in a soft and pleasant tone, I took a deep breath to calm myself down before I spoke. "Yes, I would like a room," I responded looking more tired than I really felt. "Ah, on a trip I see," the lady said as she wrote something down.  
"Yes," I said, keeping my voice as calm as I could which was much easier now despite the circumstances of my job still resting on my back. "Just trying to get away from the rat race for a while." She gave me a smile and I smiled back as I couldn’t help myself. "Name?" She then asked me. "Dan Heartcastle," I responded before I was handed a key and a set of towels. "You're on the third floor, Room 300. Have a good time." I nodded and headed up the three flights of stairs to my room, I didn’t consider doing anything else as I was feeling exhausted so I just went to my room. The hotel room was rather small much like most hotel rooms, but it stocked a bed, a bathroom, a nightstand and a window looking over a faraway dark forest I could hardly see. I changed out my business clothes before collapsing into bed and falling asleep.

The next day  
I woke up almost this afternoon, I sat up and rubbed my eyes before looking over at the clock sitting on my nightstand, the clock read 11:00am. I wasn't exactly surprised since the stress of last week had really taken a toll on my sleep schedule since I worked until nearly midnight, so the extra sleep was welcomed.  
I quietly got out of bed and went back to my suitcase, digging through it to find a set of clean clothes. This took me a few seconds till I finally found some clothes that I liked, put them on then went to the bathroom to freshen up. When I felt okay, I went downstairs to get a bite to eat. The meal wasn’t anything too special, it was just eggs and toast but it wasn't too bad so I can't complain too much to be honest.  
Once finished, I went up to the front desk to ask if there were any activities today. I rang the bell and the same lady from last night came up to greet me. “Can I help you sir?” she asked in that same pleasant tone. “I came to ask you if you have activities like golf in this place." Her face fell when I asked that question. "I'm sorry sir but we don't have that type of stuff yet, we are a nature hotel we mainly focus on nature stuff like nature trails and things like that, I'm sorry but we're a new hotel."  
My face fell as well and I, for some reason, felt anger rising in my stomach but I held it back, this lady was being nice to me and getting angry at her wasn’t a good idea. Instead I took a deep breath and took a look at my decisions, there were nature trails, hikes and swims available. The woman looked over my shoulder and tried to smile, I sighed and decided to pick the medium option. “I'll do the hike,” I responded softly, the lady at the front desk smiled. “Good choice,” she said as I walked off. “Oh sir!” She called to me suddenly, I paused and looked back at her. "If you find a foggy forest on the outskirts of our near forest, don't go there!"

A few minutes later  
The weather was rather gloomy outside which was helping my gloomy mood as I neared the forest with my hiking equipment in my bag like a compass, map etc. I was still a little upset about not being able to do something like golf but I tried to hide it as I couldn’t do anything about it. Was I bummed that I couldn't do anything like golf? Yes, but at least I could do something while I was on vacation so I couldn't complain too much, plus it was free so was there even a point to complain? I took a breath as the forest I was heading to came even closer to me, no longer seeming far away from where I was sitting.  
When I finally got to my destination, I parked the car and stepped out, the forest itself was rather large and spread out as wide and far as the eye could see, a path that started at the front stood there without any disturbance. I gave a heavy sigh and walked up the path to head into the forest for a hike. I looked around. The forest was rather huge, there were tons of trees hanging around and they were all pine trees surrounding all around me, small bushes popped out of the ground though they were starting to turn yellow but it was barely noticeable, something I expected though I expected more trees like evergreens or something like that but either way I wasn't exactly complaining, it was a forest and there were things to expect. I took a deep breath and looked around, it was rather calming, to just be walking around the forest rather than on the busy streets of the city though I still preferred those. Why didn't I go hiking before? Well that answer was mostly because I wasn't exactly an outdoor person as I really didn't like the forest mostly because I found them rather creepy and I didn’t know the reason why, I suppose I wasn’t a fan of the idea of being alone in an unfamiliar place, the noises and sights of the city were more comforting to me and familiar as I grew up in a city all my life, but in all honesty the hike itself wasn't exactly that bad, not as bad as I feared it would be even though I wouldn’t stay out for too long, there weren't any monsters or crazy people, so I was fine. There weren't too many animals out probably because it was nearing autumn, but there were still some birds with straw in their mouths and calling out to whatever else is in the forest, but I didn't pay too much attention to that, I was more focussed on walking through the forest.  
The path itself was easy to follow though it was cloudy and a bit foggy despite the fact the weather was clear, making it a little bit hard to see but it wasn't enough to to deteriorate me from the path. It was honestly so easy to follow that I didn't even need my map. For those wondering, yes before I set out to do this hike, I had brought a map from the hotel since they were free and just sitting on the lobby desk, to the woods with me in order to figure out where I was going, just in case I got lost as I wasn’t a boy scout when I was a kid and would probably get lost a lot while hiking. But it appeared I didn't need the thing as the path was easy to follow, but even then I wasn't going to ditch it yet as there was a possibility I needed it, maybe not now but later most likely.  
The cool air blew through the trees but my protection gear I wore on protected me from the cold. It might not have been that cold out, but I wasn't someone who did winter. I looked up to the sky to see it was cloudy, but it didn’t look even close to raining which I was grateful for, I already wasn’t a big fan of the hike to begin with and the last thing I needed was to get wet. After a few more minutes of walking, the path began to take an upwards turn, I was snapped out of my trance and nearly fell on the ground but somehow I stayed standing.  
I looked down at the path, realizing it was heading upwards so up I went. It only took a few minutes for me to get to the top as the thing was steep but I still managed it, by this time the fog had begun to surround and grow more thicker than I remembered it being. The woods around me began to quiet down almost instantly, leaving me in an eerie silence that was now the only company I had in this place, I gave a nervous swallow as I looked around the woods, the trees above me seemed to grow darker and more twisted than they really were and with the fog surrounding the forest, it made me more uneasy. I didn’t like the looks of things anymore and I decided I had enough, I turned around to head back down the path and get the hell out of the woods.  
But the second I started down, confusion hit me like a freight train as it only took a few steps to what I believed to be downwards to realize something was wrong, I was only going straight instead of down. My eyes widened and my face dropped into a confused and scared facial expression as I stopped walking, I looked around the woods quickly, but now I was unable to see a thing as the fog had completely surrounded me. “What the heck?” I demanded, still freaked out like any sane person would in this type of situation and a little bit frustrated as now I had no idea where I was.  
Mumbling angrily under my breath, I swung my backpack off my shoulder and set it on the ground. I opened the bag and started searching through it, looking for my compass or my map or anything else that would be of great help. My hand tapped against an object, but it wasn’t a compass or anything of that sort, it was cylinder and hard to the touch but I recognized what I had in my hand. I pulled the flashlight out and examined it, it was thin and in a cylinder shape and coated in a black coat. I huffed and set it back in my bag, this wouldn’t be of much use to me as despite the fog, I could still see even though not by much.  
I went back into my bags once again and started digging through it, the cool air of the forest suddenly caught my attention, I pulled away from the bag and looked around the forest once again. I let out a surprised gasp when I figured where I was, I was no longer on the forest path near the beginning of the forest but in a forest clearing, I looked around the clearing just as the fog was clearing so I could see it better before slapping myself in the face to make sure I wasn’t dreaming or something like that. The clearing was rather small and didn’t have anything too interesting other than a couple of rocks and a circle of trees.  
I gave an angered snort of frustration before stamping my foot on the ground, this was getting fricking ridiculous, what kind of fog would lead me to a different part of the forest? On the topic of the forest and the fog, what on earth was going on in this forest? And what was with this fog anyway? Why was this forest foggy and what was going on? I knew I should’ve been scared as this was just so unnatural and something like this shouldn’t be happening but I was feeling tired and a bit disoriented and I just wanted to leave.  
I sighed and decided to ignore the questions buzzing in my head, despite my own curiosity, my instinct to get out of this place was much stronger. So, I just turned around and began walking away in the direction I thought was the way out, I looked around the forest but I didn't find any trace of the path I have taken, all there was was just plant life and dried leaves from the trees. I looked around again but no luck. I reached into my bag once again and pulled out my map this time, it probably wouldn't be too much help, but I needed something to help me. I stared at the thing for probably a full minute before I figured out where I was.  
It was one of the forest’s clearings but it didn’t have a name so I couldn’t tell which one I was in, this place itself had two sets of paths: one led to a large river located deeper in the forest and the other to the cliffs which was a shortcut to the exit to the forest which I needed. I gave a sigh at the sight of an exit, so I picked the ladder path and went back into the forest. The fog had appeared to calmed down which I liked, it would make this trip less unnerving. As I carefully walked through the woods, I heard a twig snapping off in the distance, I jumped and looked around for the source of the noise,but there was nothing there, there was no one there. I gave an annoyed snort as I just went back to my hike. No biggie there it was probably just another hiker, after all this was a free forest to hike in, it wouldn't be uncommon for me to come across some hikers, so I let it go, but as I continued on, but I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched not by someone but something.  
I tried to shake off my fear and those feelings off, I couldn't focus on them now I just had to get out of this place I hoped I could before something bad happened. I looked down at the map once again to ensure I was going the right way and from the looks of things, I appeared to be, thankfully. The wind around me started to blow and I got a little shiver from the cold and not from fear, I looked up and I could slowly see the cliffs coming into view, I gave a sigh of relief as I wasn’t paying attention to the road. Another twig snapped which made me jump as I use to the silence in the forest, I whipped my head around but once again, I didn’t find anything. I gave an angry huff as I was starting to get understandably annoyed, you would probably be too if you were lost in the woods and someone was being a jerk and trying to scare you.  
“Hello?” I demanded, trying to see if I could see something in the fog and trees so I could confront them and I did, it looked like a person but whoever it was, they were covered by the fog and appeared to be hiding behind a tree, staring at me, I squinted my eyes so I could get a better look. “Okay, look if you’re a hiker in these woods and you’re just lost and weren’t sure where you were going,” I started, trying to contain my anger. “You can come out and I can probably help you out, I’m not mad, I’m lost too but I’ll give you a hand okay?”   
No answer, instead all I got was another few minutes of staring, I cocked my head to the side and scratched my head in confusion, whoever was standing behind the tree just tilted their own head to the side, their hand rested itself against the trunk of the tree. I was puzzled at their lack of response and was about to call out to them again but then another thought came to mind. “Okay look, if this is some kind of prank, it’s not funny. Sure, you might’ve had a good time freaking out the new hiker, but the gig is up and you should probably get out of the forest anyways, it’s not safe out here.”   
Once again, there was still no answer, the figure didn’t move from the tree and just continued to stare at me before they started to crotch down like a person would do but it was more strange, I couldn’t describe how. I was now starting to get very uneasy not that I would go out of my way to show it. I wanted to shout at the person, whoever they were to get lost, but something told me not to as I believe something about this encounter was more weird than normal. I gave an uncomfortable shudder and decided to just get out of there as quickly as possible, I would report the person when I got back to the hotel, so I went to the cliffs, however when I turned around, the figure stood up and left.   
My feet scraped the rock surface of the cliffs as I slowly climbed up, it was rather easy to do. As I climbed, questions were buzzing around in my head, what was going on? Was this a joke? Was it a hiker? Nothing about this made sense to me, if the figure was a hiker, they would’ve ran to me instantly because they needed help. If it was a joke, then wouldn’t the prankster have come out laughing at what they did? What the heck was that figure in the fog? Who was it? Was it even a person? I gave another uncomfortable shudder, I didn’t want to think about these questions now, I wanted out. The second I reached the top, I took a deep breath and looked out toward the end of the cliffs, there was another sea of trees leading much farther out as far as the eye could see, these were coated in a thicker layer of fog then the forest I was in, this I found strange as I expected the fog down there to be in equal amounts, but at that time I disregarded that.  
I sighed in relief as I finally was heading out, and started to go to the right direction which was the exit, however the fog came sweeping in and covered the entire mountain range in seconds even faster than last time. I paused when this happened as I was startled, I snarled in anger and started whipping my hand up and down as well as back and forth in order to get rid of the fog, but nothing happened. “For Pete’s sakes!” I yelled in frustration, stamping my foot on the ground once again. Another twig snapped near me which made me jump in surprise, I whipped my head around in a circle to find the source, but nothing was there at least at the moment. After a few seconds, the same figure from the bottom of the cliffs came out, walking toward through the fog. It was still rather hard to see, but I could make out a head and two weirdly clawed hands on the body.  
I grinded my teeth down as I was really starting to get ticked off at this point. “Whoever you are,” I snapped at the figure. “I’m not in the mood for games, get out here or get lost!” Another twig snapped once again, then again, then again from probably this person’s feet. I trained my eyes to see the figure moving in the fog as it slowly made its way toward me, coming closer and closer making itself more noticeable but barely, once it was in close range, I gasped as I stared at the figure in the fog and my jaw dropped a little in surprise. It was still rather hard to see the figure’s features, but from what I could make out, it had a rather large head and a very skinny body along with two clawed hands that almost looked like needles in a doctor’s office and two feet that resembled hooves and not feet, it looked humanoid and like an alien, it almost looked nothing like a human.  
My anger faded to nervousness as I started backing away from the thing, I didn’t know what the hell I was staring at, but my gut told me that whatever was walking toward me: it wasn’t human. I turned around and began bolting for the exit, however I only ran two feet before I was slammed hard by the thing, I tumbled in a crumpled heap before my reflexes saved me. My hands reached out and I clung onto the edge of the cliff with all my strength. I panted heavily and tried to pull myself, however a set of clawed hands grabbed me hard by the throat and yanked me up, I looked up to see the face of the thing. Though I could almost barely make it out, the features I caught were a set of black soulless eyes and a sideways mouth that revealed no teeth but a long tongue when opened wide, no nose and finally pale sickly grey skin stretched taut over it’s thin body with almost two rib cages moving underneath it’s skin. I let out a squeak of fear as I continued staring at the creature as it glared at me, opening its mouth and licking its lips, it was very tall then I first expected when I first laid eyes on it.  
It continued glaring down at me then hissed as it’s mouth flapped open once again, it then let out a sort of screeching sound before throwing me as hard as it could off the cliffs, I barely had time to react as I fell headfirst into the heart of the second forest, the fog around me became thinner and thinner till it revealed a set of trees at the bottom. I squeaked in terror and braced myself for impact, shutting my eyes as I heard a screeching above me as I neared the ground.


End file.
